Berolina Gremory/Berolina Paimon
Berolina Paimon(ベロリーナ・パイモン; Berorīna Paimon) is the current Devil in Charge of Kuoh academy as well as a student of the College Division and the current Heiress of the Paimon clan of Devils. She's the rival of Kunou and Lilith about the control over Kuoh town and therefore one of the Antagonists in DxD: Twice Critical, being Berolina Gremory's counterpart. Appearance Berolina is an extremely attractive 20 years-old college student of tall, curvilious figure, large breasts, skinny frame and soft expressions. She has long, wavy salmon-coloured hair and golden eyes, inherited from her Paimon blood. Being a student of Kuoh academy, she's always seem wearing the typical uniform of White lines shirt, black cape-corset combination and magenta skirt, Takumi noticing that she wears black high-heels instead of the usual shoes. According to Takumi, she has a soft and cold aura around her. Personality Berolina, being the heiress of the Paimon clan, is vain, arrogant, mischievous, yet calm and rather polite with people around her, since she sees herself as a King of her own little world, her own arrogance unabling her to see anyone else but a servant. While soft-spoken, she can't empathize with anyone, and thinks that nothing can reach her. Kunou and Lilith both claim that she indeed has the power to backup all of her claims Since she got the trust of the Gremories to take her part of the school. However, deep down, Berolina is insecure about her own power, and the reason why she reached such level of power and control over others sterns From both jealousy and admiration for Rias Gremory, which makes her both want to surpass her by reaching her own limits. She also has a soft spot for her family, Lord and Lady Paimon claiming that she can only relax with them around, and fears in bringing the name of the Paimon down in case she messes up during her reign. History Berolina is the newest heiress of the clan of Devils Paimon, sharing the same generation as the Rookie. Born with abnormal power, her arrogance and status prevented her from improving herself, making her lose to all of the Rookie Four in consecutive Rating Games despite her enormous innate skills. One night, she overheard that her parents would rather have Rias as their daughter since she had good control over her inherited abilities and some diligence and humbleness into herself despite the former. Hearing such rejection, Berolina grew a grudge against the Gremory name, and decided to improve herself with intense hours of training, tutorage and general education about Devils and the supernatural as a whole, making her stand out among other young Devils and reaching a level only under the original Rookie Four. After Sona Sitri's coma during the Rating Game School accident, she volunteered to be Kuoh town's daytime Devil in charge, and seeing her uprising status, Zeoticus Gremory allowed her to do as such with the condition that she would share responsibilities with Kunou and Lilith As Kuoh's guardians, which Berolina bregrungingly accepted. Powers & Abilities Immense Demonic Power -''' Berolina was born with an innate enourmous stock of magical power, enough to surpass a regular high-class devil, and after four years of training, it only developed more to the point she's only under the original Rookie Four in power. It is said that, if trained since childhood, she'd have easily become one of the Rookie Four. 'Skilled strategist -' Initially ignorant about strategy and plans, Berolina developed a keen mind enough to formulate and modify them on the whim, placing her as one of the smartest young Devils. She's also a master manipulator, being her the reason Kunou and Lilith's strained relationship with the Gremory. Null '''Null(無; Mu), is the Paimon's inherited skill, which allows them to erase anything and everything weaker than them out of existence by mere touch. An ability said to be 'an easier and more predictable' route, Berolina only needs to touch the skin of her foes once and, if they're deemed too weak for her, she'll erase all traces on them, even their souls being unable to be brought back from it. Trivia * Images from the Character God of Love from the In another one with my smartphone series. * By all means, this version of Berolina is a single child, and by family's level of separation, she'd be the same generation as DxD:R'a Millicas' Wife Julicia Paimon. * apparently, Berolina adopted a new peerage after entering the human world, all her previous pieces becoming maids and butlers instead. Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Devil Heir/Heiress